


【马东】当装清纯遇上切开黑

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Summary: 憋了半天，憋出来个假车。下次绝对不写性转的车，写bl我还能有点参考，写bg真的纯靠想象，惨





	【马东】当装清纯遇上切开黑

**Author's Note:**

> 憋了半天，憋出来个假车。下次绝对不写性转的车，写bl我还能有点参考，写bg真的纯靠想象，惨

01  
李嗨灿，人送外号小嗨，一是因为显得亲切，二是因为叫起来省劲儿，三是因为她真的过得很嗨。这位女孩子从小就好看，肉乎乎的小脸，腿也长，再加一副小嗓子，从幼儿园开始就有男孩子送棒棒糖，小学就收巧克力。等到了青春期开始发育，这位朋友就有了傲视群胸的胸，E杯不到但D杯绰绰有余，再加上青春期女生皮下脂肪增厚，大腿和臀部变得比以前丰满了点。这种少儿不宜的身材加上肉嘟嘟的幼儿脸，对于性取向为女的男生，就像曼妥思加进可乐里，爆了。所以，李嗨灿从小就男朋友多又多，喜欢他的男孩子从她家门口排到她表姐李永沁在泰国的家门口。按照小嗨的话来说，就是：不喜欢我的男孩子，都是没长大的男孩子。

她的冤家发小李帝努对此嗤之以鼻：呵，喜欢你的才是没长大，只能看到你抛媚眼，看不到你身下全是渣，渣女的渣，吃人不吐骨头只吐渣的渣。

嫌弃归嫌弃，李帝努还是很靠谱的一个发小，李嗨灿从小就蹦迪熬夜夜不归宿拽人打啵儿，一切全靠李诺帮她遮掩，才得以在爹妈面前保持乖乖女的形象，让她能撒娇发嗲找爹地妈咪多要零花钱。李嗨对比感激不尽，报答就是，在自己不知情的情况下，让舍友和李帝努当了小情侣。

小嗨知道真相那一天一拍大腿，终于解开了一个未解之谜：怪不得jeno你天天嫌弃我，你喜欢的是跳芭蕾的白白瘦瘦的小平板！

黄仁珺：你才平板！你全家都平板！好吧，你不是平板…黄仁俊回想起自己住宿舍的时候偶尔趴在小嗨胸上休养生息的样子，认了

Neo市从幼儿园开始就是附属学校，小嗨一路上到高中，校友都没怎么换，所以她男朋友一箩筐的事儿大家也都知道，不知道的问问也就知道了，没问的偶尔也能听到也就知道了。

所以李马克这个转校生也知道，但小嗨以为他不知道

02  
李马克高一的时候从加拿大来了韩国，长相没什么问题毕竟纯韩裔，语言也没什么问题毕竟在家都是韩语对话，可李马克对于融入这个全新的环境很有问题。班里同学大都是从附属学校一路上过来的，小团体十分固定，对于一个外来的新人来说，想要融入实属不易，外加生长环境从小不同，李马克很难插入他们的对话，他们喜欢的这个女团那个聚餐李马克没兴趣，李马克喜欢的这个冰球那个滑雪他们也没兴趣。

所以李马克就这么孤孤单单的过了整个高一。

直到高一之后的暑假，学生会长李帝努找到他，想让他在开学后的迎新晚会上表演个节目，李马克很疑惑，自己和他没什么交集，怎么就找到自己了？

“咱们学校英语没口音的太少了，所以只好找你了，而且你高一转校来的时候好像自我介绍说会唱rap。”

李马克点点头

“那就你了，《The Monster》知道吧，Eminem和Rihanna一起唱的那首。”  
“rap还挺难的，你要多练练。”  
“唱riri part的是李嗨灿，不知道你认不认识。”

李马克想了想，摇了摇头，毕竟只是偶尔见过外加对这位姑娘有所耳闻实在算不上认识。

“你拿出手机来我把她手机号给你，你不用担心氛围，她很自来熟的。”

李马克点点头，存上了李嗨灿的电话。

李帝努看他这么腼腆话少的样子，默默为李马克点上一支蜡烛：可怜的李马克啊，遇上人来疯的李嗨灿怕是有苦头了。

03  
从排练开始李马克就领略了李嗨灿的威力

排练第一天，这位姑娘抱着两盒巧克力推开了门，边说：“喏，送你了，刚有个男生路上塞给我的，现在还哪有人送巧克力啊，老土。推脱也推脱不掉，吃了还长胖，送你吧，你看你那脸颊都瘦进去了，多吃点。”李马克连拒绝的话都没说出来。  
排练第四天，李嗨灿吃着一大桶哈根达斯走进排练室，把嘴里的勺子拿出来递给李马克，说：“你吃吗，天好热的。”  
排练第六天，李嗨灿搞来了Rihanna在mv里的同款假发。  
...

其实李马克唱The Monster的rap没什么问题，毕竟在美国偶尔混地下，那个时候住校而且离家远，父母不太管得到，美国黑泡文化发达，黑人又自带种族天赋，混了一段时间的李马克像是打通了脉络，rap实力激增。只是来了韩国以后，虽然还是住校没什么父母的管束，但是不再有当时那种百无禁忌的rap氛围，自己已经一年没练过了。

排练的时候李马克就只是自己熟悉歌词，熟悉一下flow，再按照自己的想法改改歌词，很少和李嗨灿交流。这可把李嗨灿憋坏了，她见李马克不搭理自己，只能边背歌词边给李帝努发短信，骂他给自己找了个木头搭档，再给黄仁珺发短信，跟她吐槽排练多无聊，顺便约一下晚饭。

可李嗨灿没想到，等到两人上了台，换了打扮带了发带的李马克突然像换了一个人，在伴奏和灯光里拿着话筒气场全开。李马克就是舞台体质，不靠灯光加成，他一开口就是舞台的中心，李嗨灿懵了，李嗨灿腿软了。

等两人下了台，全然不管台下喊他俩安可的声音，李嗨灿直奔后台，拿出手机和黄仁珺狂发短信:  
-仁珺啊啊啊啊啊他也太帅啦！！！  
-我俩排练的时候他那么呆，可我没想到他唱现场这么嗨啊呜呜呜呜呜  
-我叫嗨灿他那么嗨，我俩就是天造地设的一对，对不对  
-你怎么不回我呀仁珺尼，呜呜呜呜呜，我觉得我找到我的真爱了你怎么都不替我高兴呢  
-The Monster的rap哎！！！他竟然唱姆爷的rap都没问题  
-哥哥别握麦了，握我吧！  
-仁珺尼！

-我知道他帅啦，台下的女孩子都疯了，他是怎么做到高一的时候隐藏在人群里的。

-仁珺你要帮我！他一定是我下一个男朋友！

-...那我可能帮不了你，我可没什么经验

-有经验有个屁用，我和他孤男寡女排练了十天，都没和他熟起来，气。  
-你们不是明天有转校生聚会吗，你帮我把李马克的身高体重、生平爱好、家庭背景、dos and don'ts等等一切都给套出来，我就成功一半了。

黄仁珺刚要拒绝，毕竟自己和马克也不熟，上去就和人家套近乎真的很容易被当成居心叵测。奈何李嗨灿开出了一个妹控黄仁珺无法拒绝的条件：  
-只要你能套出有效信息，我就让我姐泰绒和你家小蕾蕾一起吃饭，3顿。

开玩笑，这种无敌好机会仁珺怎么可能错过，为了蕾蕾能线下追星，自己拼了！

03  
于是，第二天，黄仁珺端着橙汁，走到李马克旁边，英勇就义了

软磨硬泡了一晚上，黄仁珺终于拖着自己残破的躯体回了宿舍  
“灿啊，姐尽力了。我和他聊了那么多，除了嗯啊哦是，就有一句，他在我自我介绍说从小跳芭蕾舞的时候回了一句：‘那挺好的。’”  
“干嘛非要喜欢这个木头呢，换个脑瓜灵光的不好吗？”

李嗨灿歪头看瘫在床上的黄仁珺  
“你的意思是，他只对芭蕾舞感兴趣？”  
“所以我要去练芭蕾舞？”  
“你觉得我这么一个天天深V皮裙大波浪的女孩子合适？”

黄仁珺看着李嗨灿的大红指甲，说  
“不合适”

“但不合适也要试，明天我和你去舞室，你教我。”

黄仁珺的no刚发出个n的音，李嗨灿又开口了

“和我姐吃饭，5顿。”

“deal”

结果谁能想到，李楷灿身材辣脾气辣嗓子辣，但是筋能这么硬，刚开始拉个筋就吱哇乱叫。

黄仁珺看着坐在地上死活劈不下去叉的李嗨灿，一巴掌拍在她的屁股上：  
“放弃吧姑娘，这个要从小练的。还有我们这是正经舞室，你别用你那小嗓子在我这里哼哼唧唧。”

你以为这话能吓跑嗨灿，当然不可能，李嗨灿在追男人这件事情上尤其有韧性，然后她猛地一试，“咔吧”一声

腿疼的李嗨灿怕是不能穿自己的小高跟了，把自己的脚塞进高跟鞋的李嗨灿发现当自己尝试站起来的时候，腿比jeno在迎新晚会上跳的boom的killing part抖得还快，只好放弃地给李帝努打电话，让他送双运动鞋来。

李嗨灿等鞋的时候嘴也不停：“仁珺你说他是不是只是喜欢跳芭蕾的女孩子那种比较清纯的气质，和芭蕾本身没关系，那你说我是不是该把衣服什么的都换了。”

身残志坚追男人，李嗨灿真的值得表扬。

04  
其实李马克是想追李嗨灿的，不过有这心思是在上台之前。李马克收了李嗨灿的巧克力，吃了李嗨灿的冰激凌，也喜欢上了李嗨灿的人来疯。加拿大来的小伙子怎么可能是话少的性格，如果表现出来是话少，那他就一定是闷骚，李马克高一的沉默不过是在新环境里还没适应罢了。

李马克喜欢李嗨灿的热情洋溢，她的性感外放，她的直来直往，哦对了，李马克还见到了半年前李嗨灿在跨年晚会上玩儿游戏吃面包的图片，李马克还喜欢她的可爱，至于传闻中那些李嗨灿的男朋友多又多，不好意思，北美来的不在乎。所以李马克找了找人，搬宿舍了，搬到了李帝努他们宿舍，加拿大籍韩裔也知道有句话叫近水楼台先得月。

但是最近李马克有点疑惑，他感觉李嗨灿有点怪，就好像刚刚，穿着运动鞋赶着去上课的李嗨灿闯进了自己的视野，结果突然她就停下来了，然后十分乖巧的跟自己打了声招呼之后小步走开了。李马克心里三个问号：怎么了？当时吸引自己的黑皮御姐去哪儿了？加拿大直男喜欢前凸后翘的泼辣妞儿，她咋变成这样了？？？

更奇怪的是，李帝努提出要两个宿舍一起吃饭之后，李嗨灿竟然穿着白衬衫+百褶裙来了，而且在饭局上两个人聊天过程中的李嗨灿还一直很娇羞，这回李马克彻底懵了。

可两天后，帝努去上课但把手机忘在了宿舍，如果是平常，自己是绝对不会别人的电话的，等手机的主人自己看到未接来电就好了。可李马克看到屏幕上“嗨灿尼”三个字，还没反应过来就已经接通了。

“李帝努我告诉你，你要是敢欺负仁珺，我就三天之内鲨了你。”

“额...我是李马克，帝努出门忘了带手机。”  
“你是嗨灿？”

李嗨灿心想：完蛋  
李马克心想：啊~自己喜欢的姑娘没变嘛，什么娇羞清纯都是装的。

05  
既然电话都通了，自己也该干点实事儿不是吗，所以李马克约了嗨灿第二天下午出来看电影。

来看电影的李嗨灿装的锲而不舍，白色小吊带+长牛仔裤+小白鞋，如果忽略她的大胸，那她清纯的就像黄仁珺。

奈何老天不帮她，看完电影的两个人走在回学校的路上，路边酒吧的酒保很开心的跟嗨灿say hi，还问她怎么最近没来呢~

李嗨灿千装万装，没想到自己追男人会因为一个外人而折在半路。李马克看李嗨灿一脸的懊恼实在好笑，于是拉住她的手，说：  
“很熟吗，要不进去喝一杯？”

李马克看着嗨灿有点疑惑的眼神，问她：“以为我不知道你是装的？”  
“你也太小看学校论坛的力量了。而且到底谁给的你错觉就让你觉得我喜欢清纯型的女孩子？”

那既然李马克你都这么说了，嗨灿可就没必要装了。把仁珺给梳的高马尾放下来，又从包里掏出另一只口红对着镜子补补妆，然后对着李马克勾勾食指：“那就进去喝一杯。”

混过地下的rapper能有多木头，进了酒吧的加拿大人也就原形毕露了，两人一人端着一杯鸡尾酒就进了舞池。耳边的base震天响，酒吧的灯光也晃得人看不清眼前，所以两个人越凑越近，越贴越紧。

“哥哥，让我尝尝你的酒吧。”李嗨灿用涂地血红的嘴唇靠近李马克的耳朵。

开玩笑，送上门的小樱桃哪有不吃的道理，于是李马克猛地一口把酒灌到嘴里，然后一手揽住李嗨灿的的腰另一只手扣住后脑亲了上去。李马克嘴里的酒也不知道在两人之间渡了几个来回，又或者早就顺着两人嘴间流出去了，就像李马克手里的酒杯自由落体，这是现在最不重要的事情了。

06  
（我突然知道了搞高中生的不对劲，他俩未成年哎！希望下面这段大家把他俩看成大二，而不是高二，谢谢，不然我就要被抓起来惹。）

两个人跌跌撞撞走进宾馆的门，嘴还亲的难舍难分，李嗨灿就已经把手往下伸开始解李马克的腰带了，李马克原本放在李嗨灿腰上的手也从她的吊带下摆钻了进去，摸索着解她内衣扣，结果摸索半天没找到。

李嗨灿被他摸的有点痒，轻笑了两声，说：  
“我今天穿吊带，怎么会穿内衣啦，贴的胸——贴——哦”  
李嗨灿凑到李马克耳朵边，亲了一下李马克红了的耳朵  
“什么嘛，耳朵都红了，还以为你是个老手。”

李嗨灿，你要知道在床上嘲笑男生是弟弟是一个很不理智的行为。

李马克把李嗨灿放到床上，然后直起身把自己的白t脱下来甩到地上，李嗨灿也本想直起身把吊带脱掉，结果看到李马克的腹肌后吹了个口哨，然后抓着吊带下摆的两只手就被李马克一把抓着按到了头顶。李马克用另一只手把她的吊带撩起来，低下头就去亲她露出来的上半身，然后用舌头舔了舔李嗨灿的胸贴边缘。

李嗨灿今天的胸贴有些小，边缘贴在乳晕周围，所以当李马克伸出舌头舔的那一下，李嗨灿就浑身抖了一下

“哦～我们小灿这里是敏感点呢”

胸贴边缘被李马克搞的逐渐失去粘性，李马克就用牙齿把胸贴撕了下来，然后安抚她似的浅浅的亲了亲她的胸，用手把另一只胸贴也撕下来了。

李马克制着李嗨灿的手松开了，转移到李嗨灿脑后压着她让她和自己接吻，被亲软的李嗨灿早就没了刚一开始的趾高气昂，十分听话的张开嘴让李马克的舌头闯进来。

李马克另一只手在李嗨灿的胸上揉了揉就顺着嗨灿的马甲线逐渐下移，指尖缓慢的划过李嗨灿的腹部肚脐，然后是小腹，然后解开了嗨灿的牛仔裤扣子。

李嗨灿的两条腿本来在交磨着，李马克在解开她的牛仔裤扣子后，把手从嗨灿的内裤后腰处伸进去，边用力把嗨灿腰提起来，边把她的内裤连着牛仔裤脱了下来，扔在了床下自己的衣服旁边。

李马克伸手到嗨灿两腿之间，确认嗨灿已经足够湿了，然后边用腿把她的两条腿撑开，边解开自己的牛仔裤扣子，拉下内裤就一下子冲了进去。

李嗨灿没想到李马克这么直接，被顶的毫无压抑的呻吟了一声：“嗯——啊——”“太涨了，哥哥，太涨了。”

李马克心想，果然，这嗓子用来叫床就很爽

07  
等第二天李嗨灿从床上醒过来，一睁眼就看到李马克支着胳膊撑在床上看着自己，不禁感慨一句自己男人真帅，于是李嗨灿挪挪身体，蹭到李马克怀里，仰头和他交换个早安吻。

李马克隐隐觉得这个吻逐渐有变质的感觉，于是在失控之前稍稍后退，想先给自己想了半个月的问题讨个答案，李马克伸出手捋捋嗨灿的头发，问：“要和我在一起吗美女。”

李嗨灿歪头在李马克脖子上轻轻咬了一口，说：“废话。”

开玩笑，这种两个人都赤身裸体而且还有小帅哥晨勃的早晨，不来一发都对不起窗外的阳光。

就在李嗨灿翻身爬上李马克的小腹的时候，李嗨灿的手机一阵尖叫，李帝努的声音从手机那头传来：”李嗨灿你死哪儿了！你夜不归宿你妈都快把我电话打爆了，你赶紧给你妈回电话！”

李嗨灿心想：完蛋


End file.
